


please don't go (i love you so)

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye and ward get in a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	please don't go (i love you so)

She would be lying if she ever said that their relationship was easy. Between his bossiness and her strung-out independence and their combined near-death experiences, they spend more time arguing than actually getting along. She loves him, but _God,_ he can be frustrating.

But this time, she knows she’s gone too far. She had deliberately ignored him in the field, going as far as to throw her com onto the ground and leave it behind to get his stupid voice out of her head. She didn't think it would be too much of a problem- she was with Trip at the time, and figured that Ward was just jealous that he wasn’t put on the team that Coulson had assembled to retrieve some alien artifact. Ward was supposed to be her eyes and ears back on the Bus, where he was watching a surveillance feed to let her know about incoming threats (usually, that was her job). As a result, she took a bullet to her arm, and was lucky it wasn’t more than that.

The drive back to their shared apartment was a stoney, silent one. Skye can _feel_ the anger radiating off him, and she dreads the imminent “conversation” that they’re about to have as soon as they step into the apartment.

He slams the door shut behind her and just gives her a stunned look that urges her to explain everything. The last time he had been this angry with her was when he found out about her affiliations with the Rising Tide, and she was not ready for another month of trying to earn his forgiveness.

“Okay, I get that you’re mad,” she begins carefully as she shrugs off her coat and hangs it in the closet. “But I couldn’t-”

“Stop,” he says as soon as she starts losing her temper. “Do _not_ try to turn this around on me- I was doing my job!”

“So was I!” she shouts. “But between you trying to warn me about everything and telling me how to my job- I couldn’t fucking focus!”

“Are you seriously getting mad at me for watching out for you? Have you lost your mind?” he demands, towering over her. He spits out every word, and it scares her. “I’m your supervising officer- it is my _job_ to watch out for you, Skye. If Coulson thought you were ready to do this without me, he would’ve done something about it.”

“Oh, and here I was, thinking that you were doing this because you loved me,” she sneers, glaring up at him to mask how much his words hurt. She notices that he hasn’t taken his jacket off yet, or his shoes, and he doesn’t make any indication that he’s even going to.

“You’re unbelievable,” he scoffs, turning towards the door, and she grabs his arm, which he yanks free. He turns back to her and glowers at her.

“Don’t go,” she pleads. “Please.”

 

“Why? All we do is fight, Skye, this isn’t healthy,” he insists, and then she starts tearing up because she _can’t_ lose him too. Everyone in her life had left her up until him, and even though he swears that he loves her, she continues to have that insecurity gnawing at the back of her mind.

“Grant,” she says, her voice breaking. “I’m _sorry_.”

“You’re sorry that I’m mad, not that you did it,” he insists, and she shakes her head.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” she reiterates. “You were trying to protect me and I was trying to protect myself, and you’re right, we clash. And maybe we should end this, but Grant, I can’t let that happen, because more than anything, I want to protect _us_. Please, don’t do this.”

He falls silent for a long time, and then it’s her turn to face away from him so he doesn’t see her cry.

She feels his hand on her arm and she wants to rip away from him, she wants him to rip away from her, because she _knows_ he was right about them being unhealthy. She _knows_ that their relationship is toxic, but she’s scared of what they’d be if not together.

She forces herself to face him, and his facial expression has resigned to looking like something more like exhaustion or reassurance, she can’t really tell. She’s just glad that he doesn’t look like he’s about to rip her beating heart right out of her chest.

She looks up into his eyes and feels incredibly small and vulnerable, as if she were looking into the universe or something. But then, he pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her tightly. She releases the sob that she had been holding, and buries her face in the front of his jacket while he just rubs her back slowly and rhythmically.

“Hey, I’m with you. Always,” he reminds her once she stops crying. He lifts her chin and smiles down at her a little. He’s not known for his sentimentality, but there are little moments like this that make her fall in love with him all over again.

**  
** “Me too,” she replies, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.


End file.
